Descendientes de Equestria Girls
by Fluttershy discord vegeta spak
Summary: Los hijos de la equestria girls asisten a Canterlot High pero que pasara cuando una nueva alumna ingresa al instituto
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic va a tratar acerca de los hijos de los personajes de Equestria Girls obiamente voy a inventar los personajes y algunos de sus padres como el "Rey Sombra" el cual no salio en equestria girls.**

 **My little pony no me pertenece es propiedad de Hasbro todo lo que lean aqui es inventado por mi. Espero que les guste y esten seguros que voy a continuar la historia y hasta empieze a escribir otras.**

Era un dia normal en la ciudad y la escuela Canterlot recibia a todos sus alumnos en el primer dia de clases. Muchos de los cuales entraban sin animo en absoluto.

El historial de la derrota de sunset shimmer, la batalla de las bandas y los epicos juegos de la amistad ya eran historia antigua. Las siete chicas ya se habian graduado y habian comenzado una familia. Ya no se encontraban muy seguido por culpa de la rutina cotidiana que las desconcentraba de su amistad. Todas tenian que mantener a su familia, tanto sus hijos como sus esposos y por esa razon solo se les permitia un tiempo una vez a la semana.

Todos sus hijos asistian a la escuela Canterlot y como era su responsabilidad ese dia asistirian.

-las veo mas tarde- dijo un chico alto y pelirosa

-Uuuf ya era hora de poder alejarme de ustedes- fue la respuesta de la menor mirando con indiferencia.

-Los veo mas tarde hermanitos-respondio Screwball la mayor.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respentivos cursos. Al mismo tiempo que una chica vestida de rojo y bordo con una luna bordada ingresaba a la escuela. Era una chica extraña su piel era grisacia casi negra, sus ojos eran verdes con la iris de color celeste oscuro un color parecido al azul y poseia una larga cabellera de color negro con pequeñas estrellas apenas indivisibles.

Su nombre era Somber Moon y era hija de la ex subdirectora Luna (cuando Somber nacio dejo el cargo) y de un importante empresario llamado Sombra.

Ella recorria los pasillos intentando encontrar la oficina de su tia Celestia hasta que porfin la encontro. Celestia estaba con su hijo Solsticio que al parecer su profesor habia faltado y no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Somber saludo a su primo y a su tia y comenzo a hablar.

-Si sobrina mia estaba esperando que vinieras conmigo aqui tengo tus horarios y te asignare a una alumna para que te ubique y te enseñe la escuela-Celestia hablo por el microfono - Screwball reportarse a la oficina de la directora.

Screwball era una chica alocada y divertida que solia meterse en problemas muy a menudo. Toda su ropa era de colores violeta y purpura al igual que su piel y tenia en su vestido bordado una pelota de beisbol y un tornillo, lucia un divetido gorro con una helice , su cabello era rizado de color purpura con lineas blancas, lo mas llamativo de ella eran sus ojos eran totalmente purpuras y con espirales.

La chica llego como un rayo a la oficina de la directora Celestia.

\- POR FAVOR NO LLAME A MIS PADRES ESTE AÑO LES PROMETI QUE NO ME METERIA EN PROBLEMAS - suplicaba Screwball de rodillas mientras Solsticio y Somber la miraban con duda.

-No te llame por eso Screwball- fue la respuesta de celestia

-ah no- dijo la chica purpura incorporandose del suelo avergonzada.

-no solo queria que le enseñaras la escuela a mi sobrina Somber-

-ah jiji no es gracioso?- dijo avergonzada screwball -esta bien entonces vamos jiji-

Screwball agarro a Somber de un brazo y la dirigio a los pasillos de Canterlot High.

-Ese es el laboratorio de ciencias y la sala del profesor Hooves- decia Screwball mientras Somber prestaba mucha atencion.

Somber pensabä en socialisar con Screwball quisa podrian llegar a ser amigas y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Tienes hermanos?-

-jiji claro que si es mas yo soy la mayor despues esta mi hermano Chaos y mi hermana Eris- fue la respuesta que recibio con una sonrisa- y tu?

-eeeeem no- dijo timidamente

-Waaau que genial jiji como es tu nombre completo el mio es Screwball Draconequus un nombre extraño jaja verdad?-

\- eeemmm mi nombre completo es Somber MOoo...-

Somber no alcanzo a terminar cuando tropezo con un chico pelirosa,alto, de piel gris, usaba una remera marron, un pantalon rojo y sus zapatillas eran amarillas , sus ojos eran amarillos con la iris roja y tenia un pequeño colmillo asomando de su boca.

\- Siii encontraste a mi hermano!- grito screwball

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado ahora fue corto pero la proxima vez creo hacerlo mas largo viciten mi pagina de facebook "El blog de Amishy Discord Sparkle y Dj Guada Pon-3 y mi You tube Amishy Discord Sparkle Gracias.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola amigos aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Descendientes de equestria girls". Perdonen por haber tardado tanto en subir pero es que se me rompio el dispositivo del que escribo, tambien estaba considerando abandonar la historia pero al parecer tenia muchos seguidores asique por ustedes seguire escribiendo. Bueno queria pedirles su opinion que parejas les gustan para Applejack y Rarity porfavor escribanlo en los comentarios porfavor necesito su opinion para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Aclaro My Little pony Eg no es de mi propiedad todos los derechos son de Hasbro. Todo lo que lean aqui esta inventado por mi. De fans para fans.**

\- Lo siento mucho no te habia visto- Dijo el chico sosteniendo a Somber en sus brazos.

\- eeem no, no te disculpes yo tampoco te vi- dijo ella sonrojandose.

Ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro por unos segundos.

Screwball carraspeo - eeem hermano no te piensas presentar-

\- que? AH si lo siento- dijo el chico sonrojado - Mi nombre es Chaos y supongo que ya conoces a mi hermana Screwball-

\- eem si claro ya nos conocemos- fue la respuesta de Somber.

-yyy... tu nombre es...?-

-AHY lo siento mi nombre es Somber Moon-

Chaos sonrio.- Bueno fue un placer conocerte espero verte luego adios!-

Adios-

Screwball sonrio y luego grito - LE GUSTAAS!-

Somber se sonrojo- no seas ridicula apenas lo conosco-

-Amiga yo conosco a mi hermano y se identificar cuando le gusta alguien-

-No es verdad bueno seguimos el recorrido-

Screwball y Somber se dirigian a la cafeteria. Cuando se toparon con una chica con cabello enrulado y super alocado de color rosa y una remera verde,una pollera marron con un cupcake,unas medias rayadas y unos zapatos rosas. Su nombre era Chessecake y era amiga de piel era color su rostro tenia una mancha de nacimiento color naranja no muy Screwball sus padres se dedicaban a organizar eventos y eran los mejores en lo que hacian.

-Hola Chessecake vienes a almorzar con mosotras?-

Chesse cake lo nego al parecer ya habia quedado de juntarse con otras chicas.

Screwball y Somber entraron en la noto que todos estaban separados asique desperto su curiosidad.

Screwball le comento que antes de que ella llegara habian muchos estudiantes de otras que eran rechasados por culpa de sus padres. Somber no comprendia.

-Mira te doy un ejemplo-dijo Screwball señalando a un chico de piel roja con cabello blanco vestido de negro.-el es Dark su padre se llama Tirek intento apoderarse de la escuela para derribarla- Screwball miro a Somber y señalo a un chico de cabello a escalas de grises atado con una coleta de piel azul y vestia con un traje de explorador. -el es Yaocihualt es el hijo de un tipo llamado Ahuizotl intento traer el calor por 200 años a nuestra ciudad pero gracias a su madre no ocurrio nada-. -Quien la madre de Ahuizotl-dijo paso su mano por su cara y dijo:-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! la madre de Yaocihualt Daring Do-

Somber se sonrojo -O claro jaja-

 **Bueno perdonen mi atraso en serio disculpenme en serio. Bueno el nombre de Yaocihualt lo saque de un personaje creado por hikariviny.**

 **Renove mi youtube ahora es: Fluttershy Discord Sparkle y les dejo mi face Unicornio Fluttershy Discord .**


End file.
